Tommy Morelli
Thomas "Tommy" Morelli 'is a main character on ''Glee: The Future of Us. ''He is a football player for the McKinley High Titans who is hiding the fact that he is gay. '''Tommy '''is portrayed by Baptiste Giabiconi and created by Theunitedstateofme. Biography Early Life Tommy's family once owned a massive clothing empire which he someday hoped to inherit since he is the only child in the family. But after a few poor business decisions and run-ins with the mob, his family was left with virtually nothing, forcing them to live a quieter life with Tommy moving to a public school. His father then ran out on them without a trace, making him build a wall around himself. He has issues with any form of romance and mostly puts up a front of being a douche in the hopes of being popular just to get friends. This is something he does because he fears being left behind once more, although it causes him to hide his true artistic nature as well as having feelings for those of the same gender Season One Pilot Tommy and the football team are bullying Tyler Beatty, the new kid who wants to join the team even though he can't play. Tommy calls over his best friend, Caleb Tenbrooke who tries to stop Tommy from bullying Tyler. Tommy suggests Tyler to be the Water Boy, but Tyler declines the offer and walks away. Tommy and DJ Matlin, Margie Bonner's best friend and Caleb's boyfriend, exchange awkward hello's. In the past, DJ has flirted with Tommy because DJ is gay, but Tommy actually liked it when DJ flirted with him, but he's keeping it a secret because if other people knew, it would ruin Tommy. Caleb asks Tommy what he thinks of joining the New Directions. Tommy, DJ, Caleb, and Margie are the last to arrive for auditions. Tommy auditions with ''21 Guns. Tommy also takes part in Hall of Fame. Personality Tommy is, at first glance, the stereotypical bullying jock. Arrogant, rude, and judgmental, he is under the unwavering belief that because he is popular, he is better than everyone else. Due to his supposed superiority, he believes this allows him to mistreat anyone else who he feels is different from him. He seems to also has a very easily provoked temper, and will attack friends and enemies at a the drop of a hat if pushed. He may be shown to be condescending, forward, snarky, cocky, and unapologetic. In truth however, these actions of his are just his security blanket to mask his true artistic nature, not wanting to be mocked by those who surround him in his popular circle. In the future, his warm, more caring and sensitive nature may manifest. Relationships Elena Baker :''Main article: Tommy-Elena Relationship '' Tommy and Elena become each others' beards against Elena's will. Songs Solos Season One 21G.png|21 Guns' by ''Green Day (Pilot)|link=21 Guns Duets SITN.png|'Ships In The Night' (Three Little Words) (Elena)|link=Ships In The Night DYWS.png|'Don't You Wanna Stay' (Yee-Haw) (Elena)|link=Don't You Wanna Stay Solos (In A Group Number) Unreleased Songs Trivia Gallery Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Students Category:LGBT characters Category:Members in New Directions Category:Main characters Category:McKinley Titans players